Snow Day Shenanigans
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: A blizzard renders daycare cancelled for the day.


**Snow Day Shenanigans **

One morning at Duncan's house, Duncan's mother was checking her email on her laptop when she noticed that there was a message in her inbox from Chef. Curious, she opened it. The message said:

_"To All Parents,_  
_Due to the blizzard from last night, daycare is cancelled for today._  
_-Chef"_

"Well, what do you know." said Duncan's mother.

She then got up from her seat and went to Duncan's room, where she knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a groggy Duncan.

Duncan's mother entered the room.

"Hey, sweetie." she said. "I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" asked Duncan.

"No daycare today." she said. "It's cancelled because of that blizzard last night."

Well, Duncan beamed at these words.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Yup." came his mother's reply.

"**WOOHOO!**" Duncan cheered.

Duncan then lept out of bed and rushed to his closet.

"What're you doing?" asked his mother.

"I'm getting on my snow gear so I can go out and play in the snow." came Duncan's reply.

"Not so fast, mister." said Duncan's mother. "You need to have breakfast first. How does pancakes sound?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" said Duncan.

Duncan's mother giggled as she went into the kitchen to make the pancakes. After breakfast, Duncan, after taking a bathroom break and brushing his teeth, put on his snow clothes.

"Alright, I'm heading out, Mom!" he said as he walked out the door.

"Okay, honey." said Duncan's mother. "Be careful out there, and don't forget to look both ways before crossing! And try to be back in time for lunch!"

"I will!" said Duncan. "Love ya!"

"Love you too, sweetie!" Duncan's mother called back.

Duncan then went out to the backyard and to the shed, where he got out a sled, a snowball maker, and a snow block maker, both of which he pulled in the sled behind him. He went up to Jude's house and knocked on the door. Jude answered, already in his snow clothes.

"Hey, Jude." said Duncan.

"Hey, Duncan." said Jude. "Heading to the park?"

"Yup." said Duncan. "Are you?"

"Oh, yeah." said Jude, who then turned towards the inside of the house. "We'll be at the park, Dad!"

"Okay, Jude." said Jude's father from inside. "Enjoy yourselves!"

With that, after Jude got his own sled, he and Duncan walked to the park, where they met up with Noah, Owen, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen, who were already having a good time. Noah, Owen, Cody, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Izzy made snow angels, and Courtney and Gwen made snowmen, and while Courney's snowman looked pretty much like your typical snowman, Gwen had made hers to make it look like it had just been stabbed in the back with a sword, which was done by simply building the snowman in a lying-down position and ramming a large twig into the back. Four smaller twigs were made into little "x"s in the spaces where the eyes would've been.

"Hey, guys!" Jude called.

"Hey, Duncan, Jude!" called Noah.

"Come see our snow angels!" said Bridgette.

"Sure." said Duncan.

And that's exactly what they did.

"Wow, those look nice!" said Jude.

"Thanks!" said Cody.

"No problem, dude." said Jude.

Just then, Duncan noticed Courtney admiring her snowman, and an evil smile crept onto his face. He took the snowball maker he had brought, made a snowball with it, and threw it at Courtney. However, what he didn't know was that Leshawna was walking right up next to her, and she ended up getting hit instead.

"Hey!" Leshawna said. "Who threw that snowball?"

"He did!" said Jude, Noah, Owen, Cody, and Harold as they pointed to Duncan.

Leshawna locked a set of angry eyes with Duncan's nervous-looking ones.

"Oh..." said Leshawna. "It's...on!"

She then made a snowball herself and threw it at Duncan.

"Oof!" Duncan said as he fell.

"**SNOWBALL FIGHT!**" Jude yelled.

Bridgette was horrified.

"Oh no!" she said. "I hate snowball fights!"

Bridgette then saw Courtney using her own snow block maker to make blocks of snow, which she had made into an igloo.

"Courtney!" Bridgette said as she ran up to her.

"Hey, Bridgette." said Courtney. "Like my igloo?"

"Yeah, it's nice." said Bridgette. "By the way, can I come in there with you?"

"Sure." said Courtney.

With that, the two girls went inside the igloo.

"Wow." said Bridgette. "It looks so cool in here! It's like we're living like Eskimos!"

"Actually, they prefer to be called the Inuit." said Courtney. "But, yeah, you're right."

Just then, Cody and Harold poked their heads in.

"Got room for two more?" asked Cody.

"Of course." said Courtney.

Meanwhile, a massive snowball fight between Duncan, Jude, Noah, and Owen on one side and Leshawna, Izzy, and Gwen on the other, had broken out. The boys, using Duncan's snow block mold, had built a wall around themselves out of snow blocks while the girls simply piled some snow around themselves, but even that wasn't good enough to protect them from barrage after barrage of perfectly spherical snowballs compared to the girls' sloppy-looking ones.

"It's not fair." Izzy said. "How come the boys' snow fort and snowballs look so much better than ours?"

"Because they used one of those fancy snow block molds." said Gwen.

Just then, Leshawna thought of something.

"You just gave me an idea, Gwen." she said. "I'll be right back!"

Inside Courtney's igloo, she, Bridgette, Cody, and Harold were hanging out inside when Leshawna crawled in.

"Hey, Courtney, can I borrow your snow block mold?" said Leshawna.

"It's all yours." said Courtney.

"Thanks." said Leshawna as she grabbed the mold.

Leshawna then ran back to Izzy and Gwen, and together, they built their own snow block fort, much to the boys' annoyance.

"Where'd they get the means to do that?" asked Jude.

"Probably from Courtney." said Duncan.

"Well, what're we gonna do?" asked Owen.

"Oh, I know just what _to_ do. Duncan chuckled.

He then looked directly at Owen.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Owen asked.

His answer came soon enough, as Owen later found himself on the swingset.

"Alright, here's the plan." said Duncan. "We're gonna push you on the swing until you go high enough for you to become a human projectile."

"Uh, okay." said Owen.

With that, Duncan and Jude began pushing Owen on the swing while Noah watched with concern.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Positive." said Duncan. "Courtney will soon learn what happens when you lend supplies to the enemy."

Eventually, Owen managed to swing high enough to the height Duncan had figured would be the right one.

"**NOW!**" he shouted.

With that, Owen let go, and soon found himself plummeting like a stone towards Courtney's igloo.

"Uh-oh." said Owen. "I know where this is going!"

Inside the igloo, Bridgette looked up and saw Owen through the hole in the top.

"**Look out!**" she cried.

With that, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, and Harold all ducked out of the way in time for Owen to crash through the top of the igloo, destroying it in the process. Needless to say, Courtney was very upset.

"My igloo!" she said.

She then looked at Owen.

"Owen, what the heck?!" she demanded. "I worked so hard on this igloo and now look what you've done!"

"Gee, I'm really sorry." Owen said ashamedly. "But it was Duncan's idea."

"Duncan, you say?" said Courtney. "Well, if that's how it's going to be, then I suggest we give him a taste of his own medicine!"

Courtney then made a snowball and started rolling it around on the ground, making it bigger and bigger, eventually making it just as big as Duncan's.

"What're you gonna do with it?" asked Cody.

"Not I, we." said Courtney. "Come on, I'll show you."

She then took the snowball over to the seesaw and put it on one end. She then climbed up on the other end.

"Owen, I need your help." she said. "I need you to sit down on my end, because with your added weight, we might have enough to launch the snowball into the sky like a catapult."

"Sure, I can do that." said Owen.

Owen did as he was asked, and soon, just as Courtney had predicted, the snowball took off. Back at Duncan's snow fort, Duncan, Jude, and Noah were still pelting the other girls with snowballs when Jude suddenly saw the second giant snowball, and quickly pointed it out to Duncan.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Duncan barked.

Duncan, Jude, and Noah quickly abandoned their fort, which was then crushed by the giant snowball. This made Duncan very upset, and he dropped down on his knees.

"You maniacs!" he cried as he pounded the snow. "You did it! You finally did it! Darn you! Darn you all to Heck!"

"Heck?" Noah asked. "Doesn't he mean-"

But Jude quickly put his hand over Noah's mouth.

"Censors." said Jude.

At their fort, Leshawna, Izzy, and Gwen were staring at the remains of Duncan's fort with dumbfounded faces.

"Where did _that _come from?" Gwen asked.

"Us." said a voice.

It was Courtney, who had come on the scene with Bridgette, Cody, and Harold.

"Guys, listen." said Bridgette. "We all came here to have fun together, not have a war. This might be our only snow day, so let's not ruin it with flying snowballs."

"Bridgette's right." said Cody.

Leshawna and Duncan both agreed.

"I'm really sorry, Leshawna." said Duncan. "That snowball I threw at you was meant for Courtney."

Courtney was shocked and angry.

"What?!" she cried out loud.

"Yeah, that's right." said Duncan.

Well, Courtney was so mad that she scooped up a handful of snow and shoved it down Duncan's pants.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Duncan cried. "That's cold!"

"Serves you right." said Courtney.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Duncan.

"So, since we've all been reconciled, why don't we do something together?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah." said Duncan. "And I think I know just what."

With that, they all got to work, and soon, using both Duncan's and Courtney's snow block molds, they built a snow castle and two snowpeople made to look like a king and a queen. This caught the attention of some passersby, who took pictures of it with their phones. Afterwards, the kids decided to go their seperate ways and go home. When Duncan walked into his house, he enjoyed a nice hot lunch of a grilled cheese sandwich with cream of broccoli soup with oyster crackers in it. The next day, the kids were back at daycare.

"So, how did you kids enjoy your snow day yesterday?" Chef asked.

Duncan and Courtney looked at each other and smiled.

"Man, you should've seen it." said Duncan.

Duncan then went on to tell the whole story of what happened that snow day.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." said Chef.

"Yeah, we sure did." said Duncan. "By golly, we did."

**THE END**


End file.
